You and I
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Beberapa kisah Midorima dan Akashi dengan latar belakang yang berbeda. / For MidoAka day(06/04/2015).


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Pagi yang biasa. Sang penerus keluarga Akashi sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor, seharusnya. Tapi karena ia tidak tinggal dirumahnya sendiri dan juga tinggal dengan orang lain, mau tak mau ia harus menyiapkan sarapan. Jangan tanya kenapa Akashi mau repot-repot memasak..oh, sejak kapan 'teman' seatapnya itu dapat memasak?

" _Morning_ Sei," Dari belakang sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang Akashi, disusul sebuah kecupan ringan di pipinya.

Akashi melirik orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, " _Morning_ Shin," balasnya.

Midorima melepas pelukannya dan langsung duduk di salah satu sisi meja, "Apa yang kau buat?"

"Sup miso. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan memakan ini,"

Midorima memutar matanya, "Apakah aku pernah protes tentang masakanmu?"

Akashi menyeringai kecil, "Oh ya, aku lupa. Sang dokter muda ini kan tidak dapat memasak." Ada nada mengejek terselip di situ.

"Maka itu harus ada sang penerus perusahaan Akashi untuk mengurusnya," tambah Midorima dengan senyum yang menurut Akashi mengejek.

Akashi memandang tajam Midorima, "Kau menyebalkan Shin, aku tidak suka sifatmu yang sekarang." Akashi meletakkan dua mangkuk sup tersebut di meja, ditambah dua mangkuk nasi, dan dua gelas air putih.

"Aku juga mencintamu, jadi mari kita mulai makan sekarang."

Oh, jangan tanyakan kemana sifat _tsundere_ Midorima yang dulu. Karena kalau dijelaskan ceritanya akan panjang.

…

Hanya dalam beberapa keadaan saja sifat _tsundere_ Midorima tidak ditunjukkan, terutama saat hanya berdua dengan Akashi. Maka yang akan keluar adalah sifat _overprotective_ nya.

"Sei, jangan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh."

Akashi memutar mata, "Oh itu hanya sebuah es krim, Shin. Aku ingin es krim itu sekarang dan kau harus membelikannya."

"Tidak. Es krim itu tidak teruji kesehatannya, kau bisa sakit kalau memakannya." Midorima tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya aku ingin es krim sekarang." Akashi pun masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

Menghela nafas, Midorima memilih menarik tangan Akashi ketempat restoran cepat saji untuk membelikannya sebuah es krim. Setidaknya es krim di restoran cepat saji lebih baik dibandingkan es krim di pinggir jalan sana.

…

Sifat _tsundere_ nya tentu tidak hilang, hanya saja sudah mulai susah untuk dikeluarkan.

" _Ne, ne,_ Shin _cchi_ ," panggil Ryota.

Midorima hanya melirik sebagai balasan. "Kapan kau akan menikah dengan Sei _cchi_?" tanyanya to the point.

'Blush' Wajah sang dokter muda memerah. "A-apa-apaan kau Ryota? Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Ahahaha! Lihat Sei _cchi_ , Dai _cchi_! Aku mengeluarkan sifat _tsundere_ Shin _cchi_ lagi!" seru Ryota, membuat mereka berempat menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Diamlah Ryota, jangan tertawa terlalu keras!" protes Daiki sambil mencubit pipi Ryota.

Akashi mengulum senyum tipis, "Terimakasih sudah membantuku, Ryota." Lalu meririk Midorima, "Jadi, kapan kita akan menyusul Daiki dan Ryota?"

"Menyusul apa?" Midorima menaikkan kacamantanya.

"Tentu menikah,"

Dan dua hari kemudian jari tengah tangan kiri Akashi dan Midorima berhias sepasang cincin yang sama. Tunangan dulu tak apa kan?

…

Waktu berlalu, semakin sibuklah pekerjaan kedua pasangan kita ini. Pergi pagi, pulang malam. Hanya waktu sarapan dan pulang kerja saja mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama. Waktu untuk berkomunikasi lebih susah dan emosi terlampiaskan begitu saja.

"Shin, tolong bereskan berkas-berkasmu yang berantakan di meja." Akashi yang baru pulang mendapati meja ruang tengahnya berantakan oleh kertas-kertas yang entah apa.

Midorima menyahut dari kamar mereka, "Jangan sentuh kertas-kertas itu Sei, aku baru ingin mengelompokkannya." Tak berapa lama kemudian, Midorima menuju ruang tengah membawa kertas lainnya.

"Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas di sini juga Shin, setidaknya berilah aku ruang." Akashi mulai menggeser beberapa kertas.

"Sei! Sudah kubilang aku akan mengelompokkannya dulu!" suara Midorima meninggi.

Akashi melempar kertas itu kambali ke meja, "Aku hanya mencoba memberi ruang untuk aku bekerja Shin!"

Midorima mencengkram tangan Akashi yang tadi melempar kertas kerjanya, "Kau kira butuh waktu cepat untuk mengerjakan semua kertas laporan ini?! Jangan seenaknya melempar kertas-kertas ini, Sei!"

Akashi membelak, "Oh! Jadi kau lebih mementingkan kertas-kertas itu?! Kau kira aku juga tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan proyek-proyek yang sedang dijalankan di perusahaanku?!"

Keduanya berpandangan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Midorima melepaskan cengkramannya. Keadaan keduanya mulai stabil.

Midorima membuka suara, "Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku sedang banyak kerjaan, jadi…" kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, tangannya memegang sebelah kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ya, pekerjaan rumah sakit Midorima memang sedang banyak sekarang.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Proyek-proyek itu terus berdatangan tanpa memberiku jeda waktu untuk istirahat," Akashi juga memaklumi keadaan. Ya, perusahaannya memang sedang dilimpahi berbagai macam proyek.

Keduanya berpandangan dan berbagi senyum maklum, "Baiklah, aku akan membereskan ini dan kau dapat menggunakan bagian ini," Midorima membereskan kertas yang berserakan di setengah meja.

"Aku akan membuatkan kopi, kalau kau mau."

"Ya, tentu aku mau."

Dan dimulailah malam panjang mereka ditemani kopi dan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Setidaknya malam ini mereka masih dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama dari biasanya.

…

Merencanakan sesuatu itu tidak semudah apa yang kita fikirkan pada awalnya. Walau dibumbui kesalahpahaman, bila dapat diatasi dengan benar pasti akan terselesaikan.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan! Jadi kau mau…"

Akashi berdiam di ambang pintu rumah sakit tempat Midorima bekerja. Oh, mungkin dia salah waktu saat menentukan akan memberi kejutan datang tiba-tiba pada Midorima. Lihat, sekarang dia malah disuguhi pemandangan sang tunangan yang sedang berselinguh-kalau bisa dibilang begitu- oleh salah satu temannya saat SMA.

Memang tidak sepenuhnya dapat dibilang selingkuh, karena Takao memang patner kerja Midorima di rumah sakit yang sama. Kadang Akashi berfikir, apa butuh ia pindahkan Takao agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Midorima **nya** lagi?

Tidak ingin bertengkar di muka umum, Akashi memilih tidak menyapa Midorima sama sekali lalu kembali ke kantornya. 'Menyebalkan. Padahal aku ingin mengajak Shintaro keluar makan siang.' batinnya mulai tertular virus _tsundere_ tunangannya.

Waktu berlalu, malam menghampiri. Akashi telah pulang kembali ke rumah mereka. Rasa lelah menghampiri, tapi ia masih ingat bahwa ia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Midorima. Diambilnya bahan makanan seadanya, karena mereka belum membeli bahan lagi, lalu dibuatnya sup tofu kesukaannya.

Menit berlalu, Akashi yang telah siap dengan supnya meninggalkannya dan beralih mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh. Selesai mandi, suara pintu terdengar dilanjutkan suara sapaan. Biasanya Akashi akan menyahuti suara itu, tapi sekarang ia memilih mengabaikannya.

"Sei? Kau sudah pulang?" Midorima melihat menghampiri Akashi yang sedang menata makanan.

Akashi tidak menoleh, "Menurutmu?"

'Ini buruk, dia pasti sedang marah.' Midorima membatin. "Sei, aku tidak tahu apa salahku, tapi aku minta maaf. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau marah?" dengan hati-hati Midorima berbicara.

"Aku tidak sedang marah. Makanlah lalu mandi dan tidur, hari semakin malam." Akashi mulai duduk dan berucap 'selamat makan' disusul Midorima yang masih mencari kesalahannya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Akashi, sehabis makan Midorima langsung mandi dan bersiap tidur. Akashi sendiri yang sedari tadi memilih diam dalam posisi tidur memunggungi bagian Midorima.

Dengan pelan Midorima menghampiri Akashi dan duduk dibagiannya. "Hei Sei," Midorima mencoba membuka percakapan. Akashi diam tidak merespon.

"Aku tahu kau marah, jadi aku minta maaf. Maka itu tolong jelaskan alasannya," Midorima melirik punggung Akashi.

Berapa detik berlalu, "Mustinya kau tahu apa kesalahanmu," Akashi mulai membuka suara.

"Aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak menceritakannya Sei.." Midorima mulai pasrah. Menghadapi Akashi versi keras kepala ditambah manja itu susah.

Akashi membalik tubuhnya, "Kau selingkuh,"

Mata Midorima membelak, "A–"

"Dengan teman SMAmu itu," Akashi tidak memberikan Midorima kesempatan mengelak. "Kau berduaan dengannya saat jam makan siang."

"A–? Jadi kau ketempatku saat jam makan siang?"

"Ya, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, tapi kau malah selingkuh."

Midorima mengulum senyum, "Hm, manis sekali kau, Sei."

Raut wajah Akashi menunjukkan ketidaksukaan, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Shin."

Oh ayolah, kapan lagi Midorima akan melihat Akashi yang cemburu? Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Sei, kau salah sangka. Aku tidak selingkuh dengan Takao."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bersama dengannya tadi? Ku lihat kau juga sempat tersenyum tipis," Akashi mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Keadaan hening sebentar, "Oke, akan aku jelaskan." Midorima berdiri lalu mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam jas kerjanya yang ia kenakan tadi.

Kembali duduk, Midorima memberikan kotak itu pada Akashi, "Bukalah. Untukmu,"

Dengan masih sedikit kesal, Akashi membukanya. Kertas pertama sudah dibuka, ternyata masih ada kertas lagi. Dibukanya kertas kedua dan masih ada kertas lagi. Merasa dikerjai Akashi membuka kertas ketiga dengan cepat, ternyata masih ada kertas keempat. "Shin! Jangan main-main denganku!" Akashi mengancam dengan nada dinginnya.

Midorima tersenyum, 'lucu' pikirnya, "Lanjutkanlah, ada sesuatu didalam sana."

Akashi mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya, "Kalau ini benda yang aneh, kau tidur diluar satu minggu." ancam Akashi.

Midorima menarik bibirnya susah payah, "Ba-baiklah.."

Akashi membuka kertas keempat dan melihat sebuah kotak kayu, dibukanya kotak kayu itu dan dilihatnya sebuah kotak berwarna hijau dengan hiasan gunting merah kecil-kecil. Dengan tatapan datar Akashi membuka kotak itu, didapatinya dua pasang cincin yang ukurannya berbeda.

"Shin, kau berniat ingin mengganti cincin ini?" tanya Akashi sambil memperlihatkan cincin di jari tengah tangan kirinya –cincin pertunangan mereka.

Midoirma memasang muka datar, "Sei, kau tahu apa maksudku,"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu." Akashi kembali berkata dengan nada datar.

"Sei, jangan mempermainkanku." semburat merah mulai terlukis di wajah Midoirma.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, merasa sudah membalas dendam, "Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya lagi, " _W-will you marry me?_ "

Akashi tersenyum dan bersender pada Midorima, " _Yes, I will._ "

FIN

Hai, saya kembali dengan fic MidoAka. Dibagian ketiga saya menuliskan nama Aomine dan Kise memakai nama kecilnya karena di fic ini mereka saya buat sudah menikah. Baiklah, terimakasih sudah berkunjung dan membaca ^-^/


End file.
